It started with a dance
by i am a Fire-jay
Summary: Lily Canter is sixteen years old and loves horses. Lord of the rings is her favorite series. What happens when she gets in a accident? Believe me, the story is much better than the summary. Please Read & Review! Favoriting and following is also very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Lily Canter went by her middle name only. Her first name was Midnight, but who wants their friends to know that their first name is Midnight? So Lily only went by her middle name.

Lily and her best friend Amanda Lacana, had always loved the lord of the rings books. Their parents were not big fans of fantasy stuff, so they were never allowed to watch it.

**Lily's ****Pov**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we get to go!" I wince as my friend screams it out for the one billionth time, and then concentrate on my driving. I truly hate driving my moms truck when I have to pull a trailer behind it. Amanda and I have to pick up our horses from the vet after the dance. I know your thinking, why would you want to pick up your horse from the vet after a school dance?

Well my dad told me I could only go to the dance if Amanda and I picked up our horses from the vet right afterwords, that way he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. My dad owns a race horse training center, so we board and train race horses and thoroughbreds and since Amanda lives in the suburbs she boards her horse at my place for free as long as she helps out around the place. Amanda and I both have quater horses wich are the fastest horses in the world for the first quarter mile, thus the name quarter horses. Amanda's horse is a mare named Pearl that is {oddly enough} pearl white.

I have a stallion named Darkening Dawn but we just call him Darkening, he is pure black.

I carefully drive into the school parking lot and find a spot to park.

I quickly turn off the engine and step out of the truck.

I am wearing a midnight blue dress that has one inch straps, is slim fitting to my chest and waist, is floor length, has a completely open back with only one strap to hide the strap of your bra, and when the light hits it it sparkles as if there are stars on it.

To finish it off I am wearing dangly earings of the same color blue, a necklace with a blue pendant on it, a braclet on my right wrist, and a ring on my middle finger on my left hand with a blue stone inbedded into it. My Grandma gave me the set when I turned 16 four months ago, so its one of my most precious belongings. To finish off the whole outfit I am wearing simple midnight blue flats.

Amanda is wearing a pearl white dress that has one inch straps, is floor length, slim fitting to her waist, and has silver chains wrapped around her middle. She is also wearing simple pearl earings, a pearl ring on her middle finger of her left hand, a necklace with a pearl pendant, and a pearl braclet. As you can tell, I like dark blue saphire's and amanda likes really white pearls.

We step inside the school ball room, and I my eyes are assaulted with bright lights.

**Amanda's pov**

It got to stuffy inside so I go outside. The night is cool and pleasant, and totally pretty.

Lily would love it out here. Lily and I are alot of the time mistaken for sisters, we both have somewhat bronze skin, dark brown almost black hair [ except hers is thin and mine is thick.] that reaches our lower backs, brown eyes [except hers are extremely light and mine are really dark] , and are really thin with good curves. So we do look very much alike except that she is 5' 7" and has side bangs that cover her left eye, and I am 5' 2" and have regular bangs.

As I sit outside I think about the time Lily and I had said that if middle earth was real and we could go there, we would be able to become a mermaid and a dragon whenever we want just by concentrating on it. We also said that what we were wearing before we went there would be the only clothes that when we are wearing it and when we morph, that when we morph back we would not be naked, and that it would never wear down or get dirty. We had also said that our rings [my pearl one and Lily's saphire one] would be able to make us invisible whenever we wanted. Thinking back on it all sounds pretty stupid. I snap out of my day dreams when I hear Lily calling me. It must be time to go.

**Lily's pov**

I am so stinking tired. I am so extremely nervous, I told my dad that I would probably be to tired after the dance to safley drive with a horse trailer with two horses.

I look at the clock and it says 1:00. It is way to late. I really dislike driving this truck with a trailer behind it becauses it bounces to much and makes me feel unsafe. My dads truck doesn't do that but he won't let me drive it if he's not in the car.

Amanda is staring out the passenger window and is extremely tired. All I want to do is go home, wash the makeup off of my face, and go to bed. I feel one of the horses kick the side of the trailer and know its Darkening. I can't wait till tomorrow, then I will just go bareback riding all over the property.

I have been asking my dad for a gypsy vanner horse but he always says no, Only if I get rid of Darkening which I refuse to do. I mean, I love my dad and he did pay for Amanda and I to have swordsry lessons and archery lessons, but he doesn't understand the bond that I have with Darkening. Sometimes I really think Darkening understands me better than my family.

Its 1:30 now and I am about 15 minutes away from home, when the moon gets covered up by some clouds and I can barely see. I quickly find the button for the lights and flick on my high beams right as I see the lights of another car come flashing towards us. I am so tired that it doen't immediatly register that the car is on the wrong side of the road. I try to swerve the truck away from the on coming car but am to late. He plows nose first into our truck and I feel the truck start to tip. I hear Amanda scream. I hear the horses terrified screams. I am amazed that I am not screaming. Its like everything is going in slow motion. The sound of the windows breaking, the feeling of glass pelting my body, me turning my head only to see Amanda in a balled up position covering her face, me using my arms to cover my face, and then the feeling of the truck tipping all the way over. Suddenly its like time speeds up again. The truck starts to roll, the screams of the horses suddenly stop, and the truck coming to a stop.

My whole body screams in pain and I can't move. I want to scream but can't at the feeling of some heavy wait on my chest. I want to look and see if Amanda is okay but I can't even look over at her.

I want to get up and check on the horses, but I know they are probably dead.

What happened? My dad told me I was one of the safest, quickest thinking drivers he has ever known. I know what happened. I was tired, I was driving the wrong truck, I shouldn't have picked up the horses from the vet, and I should not have been driving at night at 1:30 in the morning, on valentines day, when I know people drink.

I see flashing lights and hear sirens. I know I will be helped.

Suddenly there is a bright flash of white light, and my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda's pov**

I feel someones hand on my cheek and shoot straight up into a sitting position.

I am lying on a beautiful bed covered in runes.

I look up into the face of a young elven woman. O_h my gosh! Am I really looking at an elf?_

She smiles at me and says "Lord Elrond wishes to see you now that you are awake. May I let him in oh great one?" Did she just say 'Lord Elrond? Am I really in middle earth?! This is awesome!

"Yes you may." I answer. "Wait" She turns and looks at me "Why did you call me 'oh great one'?" I ask. "Lord Elrond will explain it all to you in good time." She then bows her head and leaves the room. I wonder whats going on. Suddenly I remember everything. The car accident, the dance, and the horses. Now I am worried. Is Lily here? I have to know. I step out of the bed and see that I am still wearing everything I was wearing for the dance. I am so glad I didn't wear a dress with a open back like Lily. I would feel so uncomfortable. I see a full body mirror in the corner and I go stand in front of it. My hair and everything is the exact same way it was for the dance. I am also still wearing my makeup. My silver eye shadow glints in the sun, and the silver sparkles I had sprayed on my cheeks and hair sparkles and shines. I quickly turn around when I hear the door open and in steps Elrond. Oh my goodness. If I am in the right time period then I know whats going to happen to everyone. I think I am going to ask him some questions.

I bow my head to lord Elrond but he says "Please don't. You need not bow to me. You are of great power. The runes on your necklace show that you are a princess, and that you can change your form." I gasp. No way. Can it be true? Can my day dream really have come true? Can I really become a mermaid and a dragon whenever I want? And everything else? Oh my gosh!

"Well, please don't call me princess or anything I would much rather be called By my name Amanda." I think I like this guy. He is really friendly. "Of course, lady Amanda."

Okay, I guess that means I am going to be called lady. Oh well.

"I have a question. May ask you?" Lord Elrond nods his head. "Is my friend Lily here?"

Lord Elrond says "No, I did not know that your friend came here as well. If she had arrived here I am sure I would have known. But your horse did arrive here. My people are marveling at her. They have never seen a horse such as her. Do you have any other questions?"

"Um, yeah I do. I, um... " How do I find out what time I am in? "How is Arwen?"

I know she is okay, but if I ask him maybe he will tell me something that will hint at what time I am in. His expression falls and I wonder why. "She died yesterday, while helping Frodo cross the river." I gasp. She was supposed to be all right. I wonder what happened. I heard that in the lord of the rings movie Arwen was the one that helped Frodo across the river, but in the books that never happened. I guess that this is a mix between the books and the movie. But how could she have died? She was not supposed to die. "How did she die? She was supposed to live." Lord Elrond looks at me like I said something strange and he says "When you arrived you were almost dead. She was already hurt, but she ran to you and refused to let us heal you even though we could. I don't know what she was up to. She knew it would kill her. She poured all her energy into you and healed you. Then she died." He looks up at me and I can see the sorrow on his face. "Why did you say she was supposed to live?" Oh man. "I can foresee the future. I can't tell you all of it, but your daughter was not supposed to die. If I had not arrived you would have been able to heal her and she would have lived."

Lord Elrond looks at me curiously and then smiles. "I guess that you are one of the prophesied ones." I wonder what he means by that. I am still wondering what he could possibly mean, when he speaks again. "Lady Amanda, we are having a council in a few days, and you must be present, but until then you may do whatever you like, and go where ever you want. Let us hope that Frodo heals all right." He then walks away but turns around at the door. "Your weapons are laying atop the dresser." He then leaves and I walk over to the dresser. I gasp and then marvel at the weapons. I can't believe it. Its my dream bow. Its a white curved bow completely unornate. It has a matching quiver that goes on a belt around my waist. There are only twelve arrows in the quiver and I pull one out to examine it. As I pull it out another arrow appears in its place. I put the arrow back in the quiver and the one that just appeared disappears. I have just got to try these out.

I grab the quiver and bow and walk out of the room. Lily's father paid for archery lessons for both of us, I loved them and became an amazing shot, Lily hated them and became a decent shot. He also paid for sword lessons for us, I hated those and was barely able to defend myself, Lily loved them and excelled greatly. She quickly learned how to fight with a shield and then went on to learn how to fight with twin blades and scary long knives. She became so good that her father had to hire a different teacher because the old one couldn't keep up with her and she was beating him black an blue. She quickly excelled above that teacher as well and her father was very pleased.

I walk around in the halls trying to find someone who could tell me the way to the archery station. A man walks out of a hall way and I quickly run after him and say

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering..." He turns around and I immediatly know who he is. Aragorn. "Oh, I'm sorry. Never mind. I'll ask someone else." I start to turn around but he says "No. Its okay. What do you need Princess Amanda." I feel horrible for bothering him in his grief. "I just wanted to know where I could practice my archery. And please, call me Amanda. I'm not used to being called princess, so it makes me feel kind of weird." He nods then says "If you would follow me I will take you there."

I start to protest but he starts walking away, so I just follow him out.

I strap the quiver to the chains wrapped around my waist and notch an arrow to my bow and pull back the way my teacher taught me. Aragorn decided to watch and see if I was any good, and since Elrond said I needed to get some training in case I don't make good progress. And apparently he assigned Aragorn as my trainer.

I aim for the bulls eye, take in a breath of air, and release my breath and the string at the same time. It hits directly in the middle of the bulls eye.

I am pleased with my shot then get an idea. I notch an arrow to my bow and deliberetly let it miss the target all together, Aragorn looks at me curiously but I continue to look at the arrow. Suddenly it fades and reappears in my quiver making the one that appeared to replace it dissappear, Aragorn's jaw almost drops in shock. I wonder if the arrow that's stuck in the target will come back if I ask it. I concentrate on the arrow and say real softly "Come to me." The arrow fades and then reappears in my quiver, of course making the one that replaced it disappear. This time Aragorn's jaw does drop. I am also pretty surprised. But there is one more thing I want to know. I quickly pull out an arrow from my quiver, then pull out the one that replaces it and the one that replaces it, the third arrow I pull out does not get replaced by another arrow. So there is a limit to how many times it will replenish. Aragorn then says "Well since you have the accuracy of an elf when it comes to archery, lets see how you are with the blade."

"Oh, I can already tell you that I am very bad at the blade. I can barely defend myself from a simple teacher much less kill somebody if I need to." I hope he won't make me show him how skilled I am with a blade, cause Lily is the skilled one. "Still, I need to know how skilled you are at a blade. Do you have a blade?"

I remember seeing a small two foot blade laying on the dresser, so I nod and say "Yes. A small two foot blade. Its on the dresser in my room."

"Well you can practice with that. Please go get it."

Three hours later I am completely sore. Aragorn was intent on trying to make me better with a blade. Well it is quite obvious that I will be getting no better with the blade.

I wonder what Lily is doing and where she is. I hope she is safe. I put my weapons away in my room and decide to head down to the stable's to ride Pearl. When I get to the stables Pearl whinnies to me. I walk over to her and give her a pat on the nose. I ask a passing elf if I can use a bridal and he runs off to get one. When he came back with the bridal I said thanks and slipped it onto Pearls head. I quickly led her out of the stable and outside. I mount up and ride off bare back.

After Pearl warmed up I took her off at a canter and rode out into a meadow. It looks perfectly flat, so it should be pretty safe to let pearl go off at a flat out run.

I am just about to let Pearl go off at a flat out run when I see another rider riding out to meet me. When the rider reaches me I realize its a young male elf who I recognize as one of Lord Elrond's sons. He greets me and then asks "Would you care to race against me, princess Amanda?" I look at his horse and then look at mine. I think she could handle it. "Sure. And may the best horse win." He looks at me and then looks ahead of us. "Would you mind going around the tree and back?" "Not at all."

Lily and I have raced against so many thorough bred race horses on distances like that, and we whoop them every time. "Would you mind saying go?" I ask.

"Okay. I will say go." We line our horses up next to each other and I lean low against my Pearl. The male elf next to me looks at me curiously, and I notice that he is also leaning low but not quite as low as I am. I wrap my finger's into my horses mane, and lean down with my chest up against Pearls neck. I tighten the grip I have around Pearls belly with my legs. Th elf next to me then says "When I say go...GO!" I kick my right heel into Pearls side and she takes off flying. Quarter horses are built to go from standing still, to flat out running at full speed, instantly. Thoroughbreds can do it to but they can't reach their fullest speed all at once, they have to build up to it.

We quickly leave the other horse and rider in the dust as Pearl whips around the tree. Quarter horses are also built to turn on a dime, where as thoroughbreds have to turn gradually. We get back to where we started with the other horse and rider only one horse length behind us.

After the race I went and found a place where I could be alone with Pearl. I tied Pearls reins to a tree and then sat and watched trees. I wish I had my sketch book from back home. Then I could sketch everything that I see here. I remember leaving my sketch bag on my bed back home. It had three sketch books in it, special colored sketching pencils, different kinds of black sketch pencils, two different kinds of paint brush's for, arcrylic paints and water color paints, a paint tray, a water jar, and a rag.

Suddenly I remember what Elrond said. I could change forms. I think I will try it. I stand up and concentrate on becoming a dragon. I feel a small tingle go down my spine and when its over I open my eyes. I quickly turn my head around to look at my body, and see that I have changed into a dragon! An ice dragon! My favorite type of dragon.

Of course my entire body is pearl white and my scales sparkle in the light. I try to reach out with my mind and realize that I just touched Pearls mind. She looks up at me and doesn't even spook. She just looks at me and nickers. She knows who I am! She knows I won't hurt her! I Quickly close my eyes and concentrate on being a mermaid.

I feel that funny tingle down my spine and open my eyes again. I look down at where my legs should be and instead of finding my legs I see a beautiful, white, mermaids tail. I try to move it to the left and it moves to the left. I have a mermaids tail! I feel stupid out here in the open as a mermaid with no water so I quickly morph back into a human.

I spend the rest of the day trying out my dragon body but not my mermaid body. It goes pretty well. When I am all done I ride Pearl back to the stables and groom her down. I then try to find Lord Elrond. When I find him I tell him all about what I have discovered today. He says I am welcome in Rivendell in any form that I like. He said he would make sure that everybody would know not to harm me in any one of my forms. I then remember that Lily can probably do what I can do, so I tell him that Lily will probably be like me. He says that Lily is also welcome here in any form that she so chooses.

He then says that its time for dinner so he leads me down to the dinner hall. I think I will like it here, but if Lily doesn't arrive here soon I will go out and look for her.

**Lily's pov three days later**

I open my eyes and find myself looking up into the leaves of a forest. I sit up. I am still wearing the exact same dress and jewelery I wore to the school dance. I tentatively touch one of my eyelids with a finger and find that I am still wearing the dark blue eyeshadow I wore to the dance. So I am still wearing my make up. I look to the ground on my left and see to scabbards with swords. No way, two twin blades. Awesome! I pull out one of the blades and reveal a Midnight blue blade that sparkles as if there are stars inside of it, the hilt is a unornate golden hilt. I slide the blade back inside its scabbard and pull out the other one. Its blade is the exact same color gold as the hilt of the other blade and that its hilt is the exact same blue as the other hilt. Wow. I slide it back into its scabbard and then inspect the scabbards. The scabbard of the midnight blue blade is the exact same gold as its hilt. The belt is midnight blue. By the way the scabbard is positioned on the belt I see that the sword is made for the right hand, so I strap the belt on, I let it settle on my hips and position the scabbard just right on my left hip so that I can grab it with my right hand. I decide to name the sword midnight, as soon as I decide that, letters appear on the scabbard going from top to bottom. It reads: _Midnight_, in pretty blue italics. That was so creepy but cool. I then look at the scabbard of the other sword. Its a midnight blue scabbard and has a golden belt. I name the sword sun. Immediatly letters appear on the scabbard going from top to bottom.

They read: _Sun_, in pretty golden italics. This sword was made for the left hand so I strap the belt on and let it rest on my hips, the scabbard of _sun_ resting on my right hip so I can grab it with my left hand. They feel just perfect on my hips. I slowly stand up and turn around. I gasp when I see Darkening [ my horse.] I run to him and he nickers.

I run my hands through his mane and smile. He is wearing a golden bridal and is not wearing a saddle. Well, I might as well see if I can find a road or something that could lead me to someplace familiar. I jump up onto his back and my dress splays out behind me on his rump. As I pick up his reins everything that happened after the school dance comes flooding back to me. The car accident, Amanda's screams, the screams of the horses, the truck flipping over, and the weight of some unknown object on my chest. I suddenly have the urgent need to find Amanda. I cluck to Darkening and we trot off into the forest.

Darkening and I have been traveling all night. Its late morning when I hear the sound of hooves coming nearer and nearer. I want to grab one of my swords but I stay my hand. I don't want to scare some little kid. I stop Darkening and wait. Suddenly a very dark brown horse steps out of the trees. Its rider is a young woman with dark chocolaty skin, long thick black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She is wearing a golden colored dress with one inch straps, a slim fitting waist, and most likely floor length.

She has two belts that cross over each other with a scabbard on each hip. The belts are reddish brown and so are the scabbards. her hair is in a long, thick side braid that reaches her left hip. Her dark horse has absolutely no markings on it and has a sturdy yet delicate body. Darkening nickers at her so its quite obvious that the horse is female. He never nickers at male horses. I raise my hand and say "Hello, I am Lily. Whats your name?" I drop my hand and wait for her to answer.

"My name is Autumn. Are you lost?" I nod and say "Yeah, unfortunatly I am. Can you tell me where I am?" She nods and says "Of course. We are in Troll Shaw's, exactly a days ride away from Rivendell." My jaw drops. Rivendell? Shes kidding. Like I would really believe I am in middle earth. Right. Uh-huh. I decide to go along with everything and see if I can find out where I really am.

"So, now that I know where I am can you help me get out of here?" She turns her horse around and rides up next to me. "Of course. I am heading to Rivendell for a important council. I am sure the elves there will give you sanctuary. Whats your horses name?" "Oh, His name is Darkening Dawn. He's 9. Whats your horses name?"

"Her name is Spring. She is 19. Do you know how to use those blades?" "Yup. I had a teacher back on earth who taught me."

"Whats earth?" What's earth? I tell her about the car accident and everything. It took a little bit longer than necessary because I had to explain what everything was. She tells me about middle earth. I decide to act like I believe her but I really don't. Some people just don't know when to quit joking around.

Its almost completely dark out when I see the lights of "Rivendell". It must be a hotel made to look like Rivendell. Autumn may be really weird but I decide to trust her completely. I wonder where Amanda is. She probably doesn't believe this whole weird joke either.

When we reach Rivendell we get accepted with no problem. Some "elves" come and take our horses to the stable and another "elf" leads us to seperate rooms. Okay, I guess the people of this hotel put clay on their ears so they look pointed. And I guess that the hotel only accepts really tall people to work for them.

When I get to my room I take a warm bath and then slip into a elven style night gown. I then climb into bed and fall fast asleep.

Hello everybody! I was so glad to see this morning that I got three followers!

So, I would like to thank: 

Amazingwriter123

Geekygeek

Serena83

Legolasgreanleaflove

and

perminatly lost in thought.

Thank you so much for following or favoriting my story! It truly made me happy.  


Perminatly lost in thought: sorry. The girls are not going to grow up anymore before the story starts. Thank you for liking where its headed. I am so glad you guys like it.

Amazingwriter123: I am so glad that my story was worth my time. Don't worry, ME will get into the story quickly. What don't you like about Amanda though? She is one of my more favorite ones.  


Legolasgreanleaf: I am so glad you love my story! 

Thank you all so much for your reviews and for favoriting or following my story. You guys are all so sweet.

God Bless,

Cathlynn


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! How was your guys week? Mine was great and now I am going to show you my new chapter! 

Yipee! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story on the last chapter.

***Clears throat*****Drum roll please!******

Dear LalaithEllerina: Thank you so much for the correction. I didn't notice that little mistake. Hehehehe.

I also very much appreciated the ideas you had about her waking and asking if they had wi-fi or something. 

But unfortunately, I had already typed out the first five chapters and can't find a way to fit that in there. Sorry.

And yes! She has already found the horses. Pearl got transported to middle earth with her owner Amanda, and 

Darkening Dawn got transported to middle earth with his owner Lily.

I hope you like this chapter and that you keep reading.

Dear Amazingwriter123: I am so glad you like Amanda now. I smiled when I read your review. I know. In a lot of 

books the Amanda's are always the meanies. But you see, Amanda is my sisters name in hobbit. So when I let her 

create her own character to put in my story, she couldn't figure out what to name her and then I said to name her 

Amanda. Sorry for not updating for awhile, but I am a very busy gal, and was to excited about getting my kindle, 

that I didn't realize how many days had gone by. I know, I'm a bad girl. ***hides behind chair and whimpers.***

I hope you like this chapter.

Dear LegolasGreanLeafLove: I am so glad you love my story. I literaly -that's spelled wrong- hit that ceiling and 

sqealed. Your review made my day so much brighter. I am sorry for taking so long in updating, but I hate editing and 

proof reading and I was so excited aboutmy new kindle that I didn't realize how long it had been. 

I so look forward to your reviews now its crazy. I always look at the reviews and think 'Did she review again? I hope so.'

That is seriously what goes through my head. Believe me, its a crazy head.  


I hope you like this chapter.

Dear Willow Daughter of Poseidon: Thanks so much for your review ! I am so glad you like it! I read your how to 

train your dragon story yesterday and absolutely love it!

Its really good. I hope you update soon.

****Clears throat again**** Drum roll starts**** 

Dear XEruwaedhielX,

Thank you so much for favoriting and following my story! It means allot to me.

And thanks to all those who I forgot and to all those who read my story.

Oh and just to let you guys know, I might not update till some time next week because I just read 'The Host' by 

Stephenie Meyer, and really liked it, so I have about three dozen new fanfictions bouncing around in my head trying 

to get my attention, but I can only pick one or two. 

Also, I might be posting a new story on fanfiction so I am gonna be a little busy. Hehehehe. The new story is called 

'A tiny girl' I know its not a good title so I am open for plenty of suggestions, and the two names I like the most I 

will let you guys vote on and the winning one will be used. 

It will be posted some time this week, so... I'll pm all those who have reviewed or are following or have favorited 

this story, when I post the new story. I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Lily's pov**

The next morning when I awake I look around for my dress and find a young "elven" woman staring at me. She smiles and says "It is almost time for breakfast. I wanted to know what you would like to wear." I look at how she is dressed and see that she is wearing a dress. Well, I really don't want to wear a dress again but since the "council" is today I guess I'll wear one. This hotel must do reanactments of the lord of the rings or something. "I would like to wear my clothes from yesterday if it is not to dirty." She looks at me curiously and then says "Of course. It is not dirty at all in fact. But won't you be uncomfortable? It is not exactly the style of middle earth." Oh yeah. Its not. Like I even care. Oh well. Its the only thing I feel like wearing so...

"Its okay. I'll be fine. I just don't understand. It should be dirty after all the riding I did yesterday." She then says "It appears that it is magical. It is not even worn or ripped."

She then opens a drawer in a dresser and pulls out my dress and lays it out on my bed. She also opens a small chest that is sitting on the dresser and says

"Your jewelery is in here and your swords are on the chest behind your bed. They appear to be magical as well, for they needed no polishing or sharpening."

She then walks to the door and leaves. The people here are really weird. Magic? You got to be kidding me. I get up pull on my dress and button the strap behind me. I pull on my flats and strap on my swords. I then go and put on my jewelry. After looking in the full body mirror to make sure I have put everything on right I try to put my hair in a Katniss braid and fail miserably. Just as I give up in frustration the young "elf" woman comes back in. Seeing my sorry attempt at braiding she quickly undoes it and puts it in a proper Katniss braid. She must have seen what I was trying to do and tried to copy it only better. Just as she finishes she notices something on my back and gingerly touch's it with her finger. Oh, it must be the black butterfly tattoo thats in between my shoulder blades. "What is this?" She asks. Your probably thinking 'She is only sixteen and she has a tattoo?' . Well I had this really rebellious stage and I really wanted a tattoo and my parents said that if in two months if I was really sure I could have a tattoo for my 16 th birthday. I have had it for 4 months now and I don't regret it one bit. "Oh, its a tattoo. Where I came from people would consider it art." She pulls her finger away and says "would you like some breakfast Princess Lily?" "Yes, thank you." She then turns around and starts to leave. Right before she walks out she turns and says "There is someone waiting for you outside may I let her in?" I nod my head and she leaves. As soon as the door shuts it flys back open. Before I even know whats really happening Amanda is in the room hugging the breath out of me. "I AM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" She squeals. "Amanda! I am so glad to see you!" After we hug we sit on my bed and talk. First I tell her about everything thats happened to me and how crazy the people here are, then she tells me about everything thats happened to her. I am in shock When she tells me that what she can do I can do to! Maybe Amanda is crazy to. She talks to me somemore and I have no choice but to believe that maybe I really am in middle earth.

I quickley try morphing and find out she is right!

For about 15 minutes I practice morphing back and forth to try out the bodies. Amanda says that we can try out the new bodies after the council.

"Awww, come on. You know how boring the council was in the books." Amanda laughs at me and says "Yes but it seems that middle earth is more like a mix between the movies and the book. Besides, what if the council is really short the way it was in the movie?" I don't immediatly have a response for that one. Besides, she is right, lady Arwen died to save her. I shouldn't say anything snippy.

"Have you met Boromir yet?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Yes. I met him two days ago. I think he thinks I am a pain. I don't think he realizes who am quite yet."

I laugh at that remembering that we are both princess' now. Its totally wierd. "Come on." Amanda says "We are late for breakfast, lets go down to the kitchens and get somthing to eat. If we don't take to long maybe we can do some flying after breakfast." I jump up off the bed and race after her.

Okay, flying was not quite as easy I thought. It took alot of muscle. I absolutely love my dragon form. Its a midnight blue and it sparkles like stars when the light hits it, my mermaid tail is pretty much the same thing. But whats really cool Is that when I morph into a mermaid my dress doesn't just stay enormously long, but shrinks to the length of a nice lengthed tank top! You would think that it would slow me down during swimming but it doesn't, it's slim fitting so it doesn't slow me down at all.

I am having quite a fun time just staying here and swimming around in this little lake, but Amanda says we need to get back for the council.

I quickly morph back into a human and walk out of the water. I look at Amanda curiously when she morphs into her dragon form and starts to stretch her wings.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. The sun glints off of her wings while she speaks to me through her mind. "I miss calculated the time and if we get back any later then we are going to be late." I still don't understand what she is getting at until she says "Come on, get on or we will be late." I look at her kind of unsure. I mean, I know we are dragons and we are supposedly really strong but, we are only as big as the average horse, and we won't be growing any bigger. She looks at me and nods her head towards her back impatiently. I quickly get on and learn that we are stronger than we look.

**Amanda's pov Four minutes later**

I Angle my wings and try to gently land on the balcony upon which we are having the council. Once my feet touch the ground Lily gets off and stands next to me.

"Are you going to stay here, or are you going to morph so you can sit down?" I hear her voice in my mind. The voice of her mind sounds really beautiful and skilled and sounds as if she always wants to break out in song. "No." I reply. "I am going to stay in my dragon form and just lie down here." She nods but continues to stand next to me. I lay down and curl up somewhat similar to a cat when they just lay in the sun, only I keep my head up. Its Obvious that Lily is going to stay here beside me the whole time so I don't even urge her to sit down. Lord Elrond enters the room and sits on his chair in front of the council. The only people who have not arrived yet are Frodo and Gandalf. I feel lord Elronds mind brush against mine and I let down one of my barriers. _'Princess Amanda. It is a good morning is it not?'_ I nod my head in agreement.

As I see Boromir aproach Lily and laugh inside. "Forgive me dear lady I don't believe we have met." Boromir says to her. Lily looks at him and then, remembering the customs of middle earth, nods her head and says "I am princess Lily. And I know you Boromir, son of Denethor, the lord of Gondor. Let us both hope that your father does not break." I chuckle, not only because its funny, but because Boromir is not quite used to being around a dragon and ones that chuckle make him nervous and fidgetty.

"Forgive me Princess Lily for not greeting you properly. I did not yet know who you were and you are wearing no circlet." I hear Boromir apologize. I wince to myself because I happen to know that Lily really does not like Boromir. "It is allright. Now what do you want? You probably came here for something entirely different than wanting to meet me." Lily says coldly. I feel someone staring at me so I turn my head and look, only to find two dwarves glaring at me. It must be Gimli and Gloin. They don't really like dragons. Boromir sneaks a peak at me and fidgets before looking back at Lily. "Well, I was looking for princess Amanda and I assuamed that you would know."

I snort and a plume of icey mist bathed over both Lily and Boromir. Boromir looks startled and he stammers "Forgive me for offending your dragon though I know not what I did wrong." Lily looks at me and I can see that the puzzle pieces have fit themselves together in her mind. "You have not offended her Boromir. But why do you assume that she is my dragon?" "I thought she would be since you were riding upon her." Lily gives a small laugh. "No lord Boromir, she is not my Dragon. She is my dear friend. Her name is Amanda. Boromir meet princess Amanda the form changer." First shock then embaressment register on his face. He turns to me and says "Forgive me if I was rude or impertinent to you just now princess Amanda." He nods his head to Lily, who is smiling coldly, and stalks away to his seat.

I hear lord Elrond greet Frodo and Gandalf and I know the council will start now that they have arrived. After lord Elrond introduces everyone in the room [including someone named Autumn who nods her head at Lily when she is introduced, who nods her head back in return.] including us, lord Elrond started the council.

**Lily's pov - two boring council hours later...**

I finger the hilt of my sword Midnight and long to go riding around rivendell on Darkening. My head perks up when I hear Gandalf say

"Bring out the ring Frodo." He said solemnly. "The time has come. Hold it up, then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle."

As Frodo held it up before them in his trembling palm Elrond said "Behold Isildurs bane!" After much more boring talking, and Frodo laying the ring on a small pedestal, and me fingering the hilt of my other sword named Sun, I hear lord Elrond say "It must be destroyed!" Having heard that Gimli would do this, I don't even look up when Gimli broke his axe trying to wack the ring in half. Oh yes. I remmeber. Someone told me that in the movie Gimli did that. Although in the books it never ever did.

Before I know it everyone in the room except for me, Amanda, Frodo, Gandalf, lord Elrond, and Autumn.

"I will take the ring!" Frodo's small voice rings out. "But I don't know the way." Gandalf looks at Frodo with a look that I cannot place. "Then I will guide you and go with you for as long as this burdan is yours to bear." "And if by life or my death you have sword and my friendship." Says Aragorn. Then legolas says "And you have my bow."

And Gimli says "And you have my axe." I hear Amandas voice in my head and so must everyone else for they all look at her _"And you have my loyalty, my bow, my knife, and my teeth and claws."_ I step forward and say "And you have my swords as well as my forms." I suppose Autumn would not have volunteered to come if Amanda and I didn't but since we did "You also have my swords Frodo." Elrond glances at her and she says "Oh please let me go with them. My family will not care. They never do."

Lord Elrond starts to object but I cannot bear the thought that she won't be allowed to come but Amanda and I will, so I speak up "Please let her come along Lord Elrond. She is a good friend of mine and I trust her completely." Lord Elrond looks at me then back at her and nods his head. Thats when Sam spoke up and came out of the shadows, so obviously the rest of the council went the way it did in the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay... So sorry. My mom's computer won't let me into my files and documents anymore and so my mom has to reboot her computer and I had to save all 20+ of my stories into my email account. Crazy right? But I really didn't want over 50 thousand words to be deleted. I would havelost it and went insane. I mean those are dream worlds. I can't live without my dreams. Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited. From now on, when I get a review, I will reply directly to the review, I don't really know how it all works, so If any of you know all of the ins and outs I am open for help. Now, enough of my rambling and here I chapter four. ***drum roll please*** ***drum roll starts*****

**Amanda's pov - three months later**

Lily and I have made good friends with everyone in our company and have been practicing our agility in every form. Lily has become such good friends with Autumn that she often lets her ride on her back when she goes flying. The first time they went flying Autumn's legs were a little cut up from Lily's scales so Lily asked the elves if they could make a saddle for her. They took her measurements and made her a saddle similar to a horses saddle, only this saddle had straps that would hold your legs in place and two handles near the saddle horn for her to hold on to. They fly together almost everyday. We have agreed to take our horses with us for as far as we can.

Now as we stand by the gates of Rivendell we all know unto what we have agreed and where it may take us. To a grave.

I am in my human form and have my quiver and bow with me. Lily has discovered that when she is wearing her saddle she can morph back into her human form and her saddle would dissappear. Now when she would morph back into her dragon form she would still be wearing her saddle. Of course finding that out she just had to find if there were other things she could do. She discovered that the same would happen with her swords only visa versa, but that was about all she has discovered to do.

During our stay in Rivendell Lily only wore her midnight blue dress once, at the council of Elrond, and I only wore my dress a few times before the council of Elrond, other than that we never wore them. Not even for morphing. Although the company at large didn't agree with Lily wearing the dress she still wore it. It was cold and grey out but we wait patiently for Gandalf to come out with lord Elrond.

Lily is wearing no cloak and doesn't show a hint of cold while the rest of the company are wrapped in their cloaks. I look down at my own bare arms and at my dress.

Its the same one I arrived in. The company didn't want Lily and I to wear our form dress's {thats what Lily and I decided to call the dress's we morph in.} but we persisted because our dress's never wear out or get dirty. Of course we won the argument. I look around and see Bilbo huddled in a cloak on the doorstep besides Frodo, Aragorn is sitting down with his head bowed to his knees, Merry and Pippin are nearby hidden in a shadow, Sam is standing next to Bill who was chosen as the beast of burden, Autumn sat on the ground holding the reigns of her horse Spring, Legolas is standing near six grey elven horse named Elroan, Elroar, Elva, Entla, Elnar, and Elrah, Lily stands in the shadows holding the reins of Darkening ,and much to my annoyance Boromir is standing next to me. I look back at Frodo and a thought hits me. When Frodo and sam cut off from the company, will I go with them? And will Lily go with them? As I think over these questions I come to a desicion. I will talk about it with Lily when the time is right. Just as I decide this Gandalf comes out with lord Elrond and we all stand and gather together. Elrond says a few words and then we turn and leave Rivendell far behind.

**Lily's pov- 14 tiresome days later**

Amanda and I are the only ones not tense. Amanda says I shouldn't say anything but I do anyway. Whenever they are extremely tense and can't even sleep because of fear, I tell them to have no fear and that nothing will harm the that night. Amanda hates it when I do this. She doesn't want people to find out that we know their fates.

Merry, and Pippin are being taught how to spare by Boromir. Amanda has taken a liking to Frodo and Sam. Not in a romantic way, but as a really good friend.

I really like Aragorn. He has a good sensible head on his shoulders and doesn't freak out in bad situations. I like to stick near him and Autumn as much as possible and try not to talk to much. Right now I am sitting next to Amanda, who is talking to Sam, and watch Legolas beat Autumn. Autumn laughs, sheaths her twin blades, and plops down next to me. Legolas hardly sparrs with anyone. He and Aragorn take turns sparring with Autumn and I just watch. I stand up and walk over to Darkening who stands picketed with Elroan, Spring, and Bill. I pat Darkening on the nose and he nickers softly. I have a sudden over whelming desire to fight against, no kill, someone or something. I guess I haven't morphed into my dragon form for to long. I got this while I was in Rivendell while talking with Aragorn about Kings foil.

I shove Legolas when he touches me on the shoulder to ask me something. He looks at me stunned and stammers "I am very sorry if I startled you Lily but I was just curious if you were okay." I glare at him and continue to pet Darkening. Aragorn must have noticed the look on my face and remembered it, because he says

"Lily I think you should get in some sword practice, would you care to spar with me?"

I nod and say "I think i'll do that master Aragorn." I have taken up calling Aragorn master because that is how I see him. I love him the same way that Sam loves Frodo.

The others all look up at me and then look at Aragorn. They have never seen me spar with anyone because I always decline when someone asks me to spar with them.

I walk over to where Aragorn is standing and unsheath first sun and then Midnight. I stand across from Aragorn and get myself ready to fight. My whole body trembles with rage. My anger is at everyone around me. Including Amanda, Autumn, and Aragorn. I should have morphed earlier, then I wouldn't be so angry. Aragorn and I just stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. My anger is so great that I tremble with a unknown rage. I see Aragorn just beginning to make a move and so shoot over and make my own, trying to prevent him from completeing his move. He blocks my blow towards his middle, and follows it up with a blow towards my calf. I block it with ease. The whole company, even Gandalf, are watching our every move. I don't see any of them. Its just me and Aragorn in a duel of perfection. We continue to spar for 18 minutes when we end up each with a sword at our necks. I have Sun and Midnight crossed at his neck and he has Anduril pointed at my neck. We are at a precarious situation for we could both kill the other. I look Aragorn in the eyes and decide what I will do.

**Amanda's pov- in total shock**

I look on in total shock as they both end up with swords pointed at each others necks. Autumn and I both gasp As Lily lets her sword points drop away and then drops to her knees in front of Aragorn. We can barely hear her when she whispers "You have my loyalty and unswerving respect respect and devotion master Aragorn." She then gets back up, sheaths both her swords, turns around, and walks away. I am completely stunned and I can tell that Autumn and Aragorn are too. Legolas watchs as she leaves and then we all look at Gimli when he whistles. "I never thought I would see her submit to anyone." I have to agree with Gimli.

**Amanda's pov- a couple days later**

As the others all lay down to get a little bit of rest I stay up with Aragorn, Lily, and Sam. Lily and sam are looking up at the clear pale blue sky when Sam whispers

"Aragorn, what is that?" I glance over at Lily and give her the look. She better keep her mouth shut. She does and Aragorn is the first to speak "Lie flat and stay still!" He hisses at us, I dart underneath a bush with Sam and wait, while Aragorn pushes Lily under a rock out cropping.

**Lily's pov**

Aragorn pushes me under a rock out cropping and dives in next to me. The rock out cropping isn't very large and so his leg bumps my leg causing my heart to do a flip for some weird reason unknown to me. I see a ton of huge crow like birds but already know what they are.

**Amanda's pov- a few hours later**

Pippin is unhappy because we won't be having a hot meal tonight since Aragorn has told Gandalf about the crebain. Aragorn and Gandalf are talking about something, which I already know about, and of course, Aragorn wins. We will be heading to mount Caradhras.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- everytime lily and Amanda speak with their thoughts, I will put a * in front of everything Lily says and I will not put anything in front of what Amanda says.**

Gandalf shouts at us to take cover and we don't need to be told twice.

We all slam into the rock wall behind us, and then get covered in snow.

Lily and I burst out of the snow and I can see that we both had the same idea.

While we were under the snow we had shifted into dragons in order to get out easier.

Aragorn and Gandalf are arguing about whether or not we should go back but Lily and I already know the answer.

While they argue, Lily and I look at each other and have a silent conversation.

_*Are you going to go with them? _I shake my head.

_I am going to go to take you and I's horses, along with bill and spring, and try to continue up the mountain._

_Saruman will most likely leave the mountain alone after the others leave, and leave me free to pass over. _I explain.

_*And what if he doesn't?_

_Then I will have to leave the horses and hope that they go back to rivendell._

_And then I will have to fly over the mountain to meet up with you guys._

She nods her head.

_Your going to go with Aragorn aren't you?_ I already know she will, but I have to know for sure.

_*Yes. I want to. I have to. _I nod my head and ask

_Are you going to try to save Gandalf or are you going to let him go?_

She looks at sadly and says

*_I am going to let him go. He will come back. He won't really be dead. But as for Boromir, I don't know what to do about that._

_What ever you do, know that I will always spport you. Unless you turn evil, or hurt Frodo, or kill him. Or all three._

She laughs in her head and says _*Can you lift Frodo, and sam onto my back? I want to carry them down the mountain._

I answer by gently grabbing the back of Frodo's cape between my sharp front teeth, and placing him on Lily's back.

He presses himself against her warm scales and attempts to wrap his arms around her muscular neck.

I then gently do the same thing to Sam, who then hangs onto Frodo.

I look at Lily and and know she doesn't want to let me travel the mountain alone.

I quickly shift to my human form and shake the snow from my hair.

The whole journey up the mountain Boromir looked at me like I was crazy because I was walking without a cloak on.

They still like my dress better than Lily's cause mine is more covered.

I walk to Lily and stand in front of her. She loweres her head enough for me to rub her nose with my hand.

I rest my forehead against hers just as gandalf says "Let the ring bearer decide."

Everyone but Lily and I look at Frodo.

Autumn looks at Lily and I guess Lily told her about my plan, because before Frodo even makes his decision, she grabs the reins of her mare Spring, and starts to lead her over to me.

"We will go through Moria." Thats when Autumn reaches me. She hands me the reins and I look toward Gandalf.

He looks fallen. I feel horrible for him for the pain he is about to face, but know its for the best.

I guess Lily told Gandalf as well, because he looks at me and says "Do you really wish to dare it?"

I nod my head. "Then I wish you the best of luck." He nods his head to me and then I turn and grab a rope.

Without looking at the rest of the company, I quickly tie a huge knot in one end of the rope, and then tie four loops, equally spaced apart, on the rope.

I then take Autumn's mares reins to the first loop, I then tie darkenings reins in the loop behind Spring, I tie my horse, Pearl, behind Darkening, and tie Bill, behind Pearl.

When I turn back around, I see that Lily has picked up my cloak, and is now trying to hand [or should it be mouth] it to me.

I grab the cloak and wrap it around me. I give her one last pat on the nose and turn to say goodbye to the company.

Aragorn doesn't look happy about it, but Boromir and Legolas look upset about it.

Boromir starts to open his mouth to object but I cut him off.

"I will go over the mountain whether you like it or not Boromir. I am not a babe for you to fuss over."

Boromir looks absolutely mad and ready to blow a gasket, but Lily snorts and lets a small flame leave her mouth.

I smile. Then I hear Legolas' voice in my head.

_Are you really going to do it?_

_Yes. _I reply.

_Then be safe Mellon nin. _I almost choke up when he says that.

_You to Legolas._

I give Autumn and the hobbits quick hugs and then within seconds, I have shifted back to my dragon form.

I quickly touch my nose to Gimli's forehead, and then grab the knot in the end of the rope, and start to lead the horses away.

And I don't look back, until I hear Legolas say in my head _I will wait for you my friend._

Thats when I look back. I look straight at Legolas. And for some reason, my heart gives a little flutter.

**Lily's pov**

I walk beside Aragorn in my dragon form. Frodo and Sam are still on my back and Aragorn is walking with his hand on my shoulder.

I pretend not to notice it there, but every nerve in my body is intensly aware of it.

I have no clue what my feelings towards Aragorn are, but I know its nothing romantic.

Legolas has been walking in silence this whole time and I think he's thinking about Amanda.

I don't think they have noticed it yet by I think they like each other.

Gimli is talking Autumns head off about the mines, and hes the only one not silent.

When we reach the doors of Moria I remember what happened here in the books. This is where Frodo gets grabbed by the watcher.

My heart gives a hard thump when I think about the watcher. I can't let Frodo endure that horrible thing. I need to spare him from that. I have to try.

Without Amanda here I feel like half of me is not here.

We have been together ever since we were little. Even in school.

I truly hope that Amanda's journey goes well. I look towards gandalf as he says the first spell.

I all of the sudden really, really, really, want to say the correct word but distract myself by turning to Aragorn.

_*Aragorn, could you take Frodo and Sam off of my back? I want to shift back to my human form so I can navigate the mines better._

He at first looks starteled when I speak to him through my mind. Then he nods.

He gently lifts two tired hobbits from my back and sets them down.

Gandalf is still attempting to open the mine but I pay him no mind. I shift into my human form and rub my neck.

Finally I lose my patience.

I walk up to the door and placing my right hand on it, say "Mellon." And low and behold, they open.

Gandalf looks at me in suprise and Boromir with resentment. I don't know why he still dislikes me.

I growl in the back of my throat, forgetting that I am now human, when I see the glare that Boromir is directing at me.

As we walk into the mines, I suddenly push Frodo harshly in front of me, and then spin around and unsheath one of my swords. Midnight.

I quickly cut off the tentacle that was stretching towards Frodo.

Before I can blink, Autumn is at my side. She has her swords unsheathed and as she turns to me she says "Shall we fight my sister?" I nod.

I quickly unsheath my other sword, Sun, and with Autumn, keep the watcher from grabbing Frodo.

As he turns and runs into the mines one of the tentacles slip past me and grabs Frodo by the ankle.

Crud! I was trying so hard for him to stay safe.

I lunge forward and hack at the tentacle, quickly freeing Frodo from its grasp.

As soon as Boromir grabs Frodo and reaches the mines I sheath my swords and run towards the rest of the company.

Legolas had been shooting arrows at the watcher and had managed to hit the watcher in the eye.

Thats what caused it to retreat.

I have only just reached the entrance to the mine when something thick and slimy wraps around my waist, and drags me to the ground. Pulling me away from the company.

I shriek as fall on my stomach. I see Aragorn start to run towards me and I scream. "Aragorn!"

**So sorry folks for the small chapter, but I have been very busy. **

**But, if I am feeling up to it, I will post chapter 6, either today, sometime tomorrow, or tomorrow night at the latest.**

**I would like to thank all of those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, for your awesome support, and kindness. **

**And I would also like to apologise. On one of my chapters I had said I would pm everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed, when I posted my new story. Well I just realized that I had forgotten to do that and I have already posted chapter two.**

**Well, I am very sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews, and hopefully I will be updating soon.**

**Also, someone reviewed as Gwen Eruanna. I don't know if you are a guest or if you just weren't signed in, but I would like to reply to your review. I was a little dampened by your review but I don't think I was offended. I was just a little bit hurt and surprised. I know they can morph into to different forms and such, but I really think its fun, and how many characters out there can morph into two forms? I thought it was unique.  
Also I did not intend for my characters to appear mary-sue-ish. I don't think that they are mary-sue-ish.  
Also, about the twentieth century girl stuff. Like not knowing how to cook and asking about wi-fi? Well, I am sixteen, I can live without wi-fi, I don't ask if people have wi-fi, I can cook, I even know how to gut a chicken and animals. I am not mary-sue-ish. So I don't see the problem. Also, Aragorn is 94 not 87. I know you were trying to help, I see that now, but it still sounded a little mean to me. And Lily and Amanda do have feelings. And about the whole missing family thing, Lilydoesn't really like her family which I was already going to mention the family thing in the next chapter. I am not mad at you and would love it if you continued to review but if you don't mind sending me a pm for constructive critisism. I would really prefer that. I don't mind a little bit of advice and stuff, but the whole criticism thing I would prefer to get as a review. Thank you though for trying to help. One more thing, if you are going to give critisicm, read it before you send it and look at it as if it is pointed to you. As if you are going to recieve it. And if you feel even the slightest bit hurt, offended, or dampened, than don't send it. That way no one can get nasty to you. After all, it is my story. :) Hehe!  
**

**See ya my pretties!**

**Cheyenne**


	6. Chapter 6

I rush towards her not thinking about anything but saving her. She can't die. Not this beautiful, young girl who has been torn from her family.

As I near her I raise my sword and bring it down.

**Lily's pov**

As he raises his sword and brings it down, I realize that it doesn't matter if I know whats going to happen, I can't be careless. I still don't now whats going to happen to me.

Life is to important to be careless.

As soon as his sword chops through the tentacle, he grabs my hand and pulls me from the ground. He pulls me into the mines just as the entrance collapses.

I am shaking slightly from the exertion, and can only lean up against Aragorn.

Gandalf lights up his staff and starts to lead. The smell and stench of dead bodies is absolutely freaky.

Aragorn and I are near the back of the group and he now speaks to me softly. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head. "No. Just shaken." He nods his head and then remains silent. As we delve deeper and deeper into the mines, I think. I think about all the choices I am going to have to make. Choice number one is mostly covered. I don't think i'll be saving Gandalf. Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

And then Boromir. I don't know what I am going to do about him. The gondorian certainly doesn't like me. But, he does deserve a chance. I'll have to ask Galadriel when we get to Lothlorien. And then the question about following Frodo and Sam or Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

I hear Gimli mutter something about family or kin and suddenly I realize I haven't even given a thought about my family. I don't really like my family, but still. I didn't even think about them. I can clearly picture my home in my head. My dad instructing a new trainer on what they are supposed to do. Mom showing the gardner's where she wants the work done. Me taking Darkening Dawn down to the track and racing him against one of dads thoroughbreds. I can see moms chickens hopping around every where. I can see my room plain as day. I remember sitting on my bed and playing my guitar.

That's one thing that I miss really bad. My guitar.

Eventually don't need to lean on Aragorn anymore and walk on my own. I am so deep in thought about whether or not to save Gandalf, that I don't realize the fellowship stopped moving and bump into Boromir. He quickly turns and glares at me. I mumble under my breath about grumpy, rude gondorians, smelly mines, and missing my guitar.

I crane my neck to peer over a rock so I can see Gandalf and see that he is sitting on the ground thinking. Great. I start to get chills from the idea of being so far underground, and that's when claustraphobia hits me.

I decide to try to keep from thinking about by talking with Gandalf and Frodo who are looking at something.

When I get there I say "So you found Gollum." Its more of a statement than a question. I stare down into the darkness and stare at the spot that where Gollum is.

Broken creature. He deserves death. Gandalf places a hand on my arm and says "Are you feeling better?" I nod my head. "I miss Amanda." Frodo's whisper is almost inaudible. Tears prick my eyes as I realize what such good friends they have become. "I miss her too." I whisper back. I squeeze his shoulder and than head back over to Aragorn. We sit in silence for awhile and I am intensly aware of how close we are sitting. I can feel the heat coming off of his body and a barely noticeable shiver races up my spine.

"Aragorn?" He nods. "Why don't you want to be king?"

"It matters not." And without saying anything more, he gets up and walks over to Gandalf.

Hello my dear readers. I am so sorry for the short chapter but I felt bad for not updating as soon as I thought I would. But you, my sister had to go to the doctors all of the sudden and I had no time to type something up and i just didn't feel up to updating at that moment. Anyway, sorry for the shortness but I wanted to send you a little bit of a stuffer before I went to bed since for me it is right now 10:02 PM here. I am having a bad case of writers block so I won't be updating for quite awhile. Really sorry.

Till next time my pretties!

Cheyenne


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello peoples! I am so sorry for the long wait but I had writers block and not only that, I am on restriction and can only be on the computer [or any other electronic] for one hour a day. Wish me luck and hope that my restriction will soon go away.**

**So thank you to all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are awesomely sweet! Well now my cupcakes, here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

**lily's pov**

I run to Aragorns side when he gets tossed to the wall. I try to wake him up. I know that Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Aragorn, and Gimli will survive this, but I don't know about Autumn or myself. I keep a close eye on Autumn as she fights. When Aragorn gets up I check his head just in case.

He's good. I run back into the fray with a happy heart. I know, it sounds weird, but the fight will be over soon, and then we can leave. After the balrog though. I still don't know what I am going to do about that yet.

As soon as the troll topples over dead, I walk over to where Frodo is. All the others have raced over and are talking grimly. They think he is dead.

Amanda will kill me for this. "It is all right. He is not dead. He still has breath in him. Look." Everyone gasps in shock as Frodo sits up. I then shows them his mithril coat. Before anything else can be said, I say "Hurry! This is not the last of our troubles. More creatures are on the way." Everyone immediatly follows Gandalf out of the room. We race down the halls but are soon surrounded. My swords drip with the black blood of orcs. My arms are splattered in blood. I look around at the orcs that surround us. They are all chattering excitedly. Everyone but me is horridly surprised when the orcs all start to run away. Then we see the glow from the hall. It makes my skin crawl.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir growls out. "It's a balrog." Gandalf replies. "A demon from the ancient world." Everyone stares at me and I shrug.

Gandalf leans wearily on his staff before finishing. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" And we don't need to be told twice.

We all run away from the glowing light that pursues us.

As we reach the bridge I realize something. In the books there was only enough time for eight people to cross. Gandalf never even crossed it. But now Autumn and I are here. There will be no time for us to escape. And Gandalf won't leave until we all do. It would mess everything up. I messed everything up. I need to fix it. I tell Autumn to go ahead of me and start to transform. As soon as my transformation has been completed, the balrog bursts into the tunnel. Autumn is only halfway across the bridge!

Gandalf lights his staff but I push him towards the bridge. Turning back around I lunge at the balrog while letting a flame leap from my jaws.

I roar as his claws rake across my scales. I blow another stream of flames at him and as our flames crash into each other, I lunge again. Swiping my clawed foot across his flaming belly, I try to grip his neck between my teeth. I miss and capture his shoulder instead.

He roars in rage and pain as I sink my teeth in deeper. I won't let go if I can help it. I look out of the corner of my eye and see that Gandalf is halfway across the bridge.

The balrog notices my distraction and rips me off of his shoulder. I spit out a chunk of his skin. Eeew! I try to lunge again but he takes a swipe at me stomach. I growl in pain and take a swipe at his face. He is twice my size and crazily strong. I yelp as he grabs me and tosses me threw the air. I fling out my wings and try to right myself, but still I take quite the crash landing. Aragorn kneels beside me. I resist the urge to cry out when I stand up but its no good. Then I see Gandalf fighting the balrog.

"You shall not pass!" I feel horrible I can't let this happen to him. Maybe he will become a white wizard another way. But I have to help him. I start to walk forward.

"You shall not pass!" And with that the bridge collapses. I lunge forward and try to get to Gandalf before the balrog pulls him into the chasm as well, but I am to slow.

He falls just as I get to him. I reach down and try to grab him with my teeth, but slaps my nose away with his staff, which he some how managed to keep a hold of.

*_Let me help you Gandalf! Please! You can become a white wizard some other way I know it! Don't let go! Please let me help you!_

_I am sorry my child. But it must be. I know you know about what is going to happen to all of us, and I counsel you not to tell anyone. Good bye._

And with that he lets go. I roar in grief. I wasn't able to save him. I turn back with the fellow ship and flee the mine. My right front leg shoots with pain but I barely notice.

When we get outside the mine I drop down and transform, reappearing on my knees.

I lift my face to the sky and cry out. "Why him?! I could have saved him! Oh Gandalf! Why didn't you let me help you?!" Then I bury my face my hands and sob.

I hear Aragorn give orders to the others but I don't comprehend them. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I hear some one kneel in front of me and then some one tries to pull my hands away from my face. As they pull my hands away I open my eyes. Autumn's tear streaked face is what I am greeted with. I hear Aragorn behind me.

"Come on Lily. Get up. We have to move." Autumn brushes my hair away from my face. "When we get to Lothlorien we will take care of your face properly. Come lean on me. We will be meeting Amanda up ahead." She then grabs my hands and lifts me to my feet. But as soon as I try to take a step, my leg gives out and I fall to the ground with a cry. Aragorn then lifts me up in his arms. I want to be put down but I can't walk on my own so I am kind of stuck.

We meet Amanda an hour later. She is riding Pearl and is leading the other horses. She races to us when she sees us.

"What happened to her?" I feel her brush my hair away from face and hear the whole company wince. My head is pounding and I feel super warm. Everything around me is swimming. Amanda's eyes are suddenly square instead of round and boromir now has two heads. For some reason that makes me laugh but the movement makes my side hurt. My eyes can't even focus anymore. Wait a minute? Wasn't Amanda just in front of me? And wasn't I just being carried by Aragorn? Who is carrying me now?

And why is Legolas wearing Boromir's tunic? Wasn't Amanda just riding her horse? Didn't we just meet back up with her?

Wait? Where am I? This does not look like the mines of Moria. There are no trees in there. Where am I? Where is Autumn? Wait. Who is Autumn again? She's my friend right? Whats happening to me? Whats happening to me? My back and side burn and so does my face. My leg feels like it on fire. What happened to me?

Where is everyone?

**Hello again peoples! I left you with a cliffy! Isn't that nice of me? I feel so bad for Lily. I feel like a monster. I am sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter, but you know. Life got in the way and things happen. Well anyway. Remember, reviews are very, very welcome. Just hit the pretty little button that says review and leave a couple words. Thank you my cuties! Talk to you later my pretties!**

**Much love,**

**Cheyenne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peoples! I love you guys so much that I wrote this chapter early. But now you've got to be nice and give me a present. You no what would be a good present? A review! It is not expensive, its really easy, and they came straight from you. Isn't that a great idea?! I think so.**  
**Anyway, yesterday I realized that I made Lily show everyone the mithril coat. Ooops! It was Frodo.**  
**And if nobody caught that, Lily is seriously wounded and is burning with fever and infection. Thus her funny questions at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who favorited, reviewed, and followed! You are now offically known as my cupcakes.**

**So... I have some bad news. After either this chapter or the next, I will not be updating for quite some time, due to the fact I have not seen the two towers yet.**

**I have to find a friend who will let me borrow it and then I will start updating again. Then again I know alot about the two towers so I may continue though most likely not.**

**I will let you guys know when this book is over. Oh! And do you think I should write the two towers under this title or should I put it under a different title? I think I should keep it under this title. Well guys, let me know what you think!**

**Lily's pov**

My head is pounding. I open my eyes only to be greeted with really bright light. I quickly shut them again. I then feel another wave of pain roll through my head and I groan.  
I hear someone stir beside me and I open my eyes just a sliver. I am greeted with the sight of Autumn and Amanda sitting next to my bedside.  
"Amanda? Autumn?" My voice is hoarse and croaky and altogether awful.  
"Lily! You are awake. I must get Aragorn and Lady Galadriel." And before I know it, Amanda is running off.  
"Oh Lily. Thank goodness your awake. We didn't think you would make it through the night." I blink. Was I dying? "Was I dying?" My voice sounds a little bit better this time. Autumn nods. "But Aragorn, Lord celeborn, and Lady Galadriel healed you. We barely got here in time." She looks tired. "Have you been up all night?"  
She nods. "Go get some rest. I will be fine." She gives me a soft hug and then starts to leave. Before she turns out of the room she stops and turns.  
"Thank you for saving my life Lily." I nod my head.

When Aragorn and Lady Galadriel arrive, I am feeling a bit better. My head still hurts really bad, and my voice is still hoarse and croaky.  
Lady Galadriel took my tempeture and checked my wounds. They deemed that I would be alright, though I was not to get up until they deemed I was ready.

When Lady Galadriel left Aragorn stayed behind. "Whats wrong Aragorn?" He looks at me. "Nothing. I suppose I am still stunned by the death of Gandalf, and how close you and Frodo came to dying." I nod my head. Another wave of pain rolls through my head and I wince. Without another word he leaves the room.

**Amanda's pov**

"I am so glad Lily is better." I hear Pippin say. I nod. "Yes Pippin. So am I. I think everyone is." Legolas is sitting beside me and we have our hands intertwined behind us where no one will see. I am truly glad that Lily is better. "Do you think they will let her rejoin us now? Or will she still have to stay in bed?" I shrug my shoulders to Merry.

He and Lily became really good friends as well as Pippin.

"Yes Merry, I can rejoin you guys now." I whip my head around. Lily! "Lily!" I hear everyone almost shout. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo bounce up and hug her.

I take in Lily's body.

Her face is covered in two pale colored scars from where the balrog slashed her. So are her arms, chest, neck,stomach, and back. Not that we can see the ones on her stomach. But she was pretty wounded. She has one scar that rests above her eyebrow, another that goes from between her eyebrows, across the bridge of her nose, across her left cheek, and down underneath her ear. That was the really bad one. Thats the one that got really infected. The scar that rests above her eyebrow goes from the middle corner of her right eyebrow, and then up into her hair. We were amazed she didn't have anymore injuries to her face. I have not seen all the other scars except for the row of five that cut slantedly across her back. I had no clue that the injuries from one body would be carried to the other.

Legolas squeezes my hand. We have been keeping our minds more open to each other but not to much. He must have felt some discomfort through our link.

I don't know how it happened between him and I. One day we were friends and I was leaving and when I get back, we are definitly more than just friends now.

I squeeze his hand back. I miss my mom. I only ever had one parent. I never knew my father. I guess you could say my mom is drop dead gorgeous but to me she is just my mom. She has black hair, and light blue eyes. Her skin is a perfect light tan. My mom also has a sweet voice and very gentle, laid back disposition.

She hardly yells, and never complains. She has never remarried after the death of my father. He died the day I was born. On his way to meet my mom at the hospital.

He was at work when my mom went into labor. When I came out, at that exact time my dad got hit by a car well crossing the street to get into the hospital. I was born and he died, at the exact same time. And on his birthday. I think she would like it here. I wish she was here, but then I don't. I don't want her to have to go through the pain of dying before she gets here. "So what are you guys doing?" Lily asks as she gets dragged over to sit with the hobbits. "Oh nothing. But we did meet lady Galadriel." And then Pippin and Merry proceed to explain what all happened while she was sick. I laugh. She's really listening intently but she already knows whats going to happen to everyone. "Are you feeling better?" Autumn asks sitting next to Lily. "Much better." Lily smiles at Autumn.

We are all laughing and talking when someone comes out from the trees. "The lady Galadriel would like to speak with you. If you would follow me?"

Lily stands up. "Allright. Lead away." And she trots after the he elf that came for her. I notice there is still something funny about her right leg. She favors it.

Hmmm. I'll ask her about it later.

**Lily's pov**

When we get to lady Galadriel's talan I am stunned. It's more beautiful than I imagined. "Lady Galadriel, may I present princess Lily." I bow to lady Galadriel.

"There is no need to bow my child. You are as noble as I. And dare I say, you are a balrog fighter. Not even I have done that." I blush with embaressment at the comment. I never did deal to well, or know how to react, to compliments.

"Thank you my lady." I bow my head. "I sense something heavy on your mind. I would like to speak about it with you." I shift in place.

"Of course you may my lady." She then turns and I follow her into the talan.

An hour later the only thing that makes sense is that if he dies his blood will be on my hands. "I will think about it lady Galadriel."Thank you for your counsel."

As I walk back to my friends I think. What will I do when that moment comes? "Hello Lily." I nearly jump at Aragorn's voice. "Hello Aragorn." I reply.

"How are you feeling?" I nod. "Okay. I feel okay." I look up at him. "What about you?" His eyes show his grief. We are all still mourning Gandalf.

"I am doing well." We walk on in silence. "Thank you for carrying me Aragorn." He nods his head. We walk the rest of the way back to camp in silence.

As we stand on the river, we get presented gifts by lady Galadriel. Frodo gets a vial of star light, Sam elvish rope, Merry and Pippin tiny elvish swords, Boromir..., Legolas a bow from the Galadhrim, Gimli three strands of Galadriel's hair, and Aragorn a new sheath for his sword.

Now its my turn. "I have searched your mind and found that you miss this far more than most things." And as she says this she pulls out my guitar case. [with the guitar in it.] "It was the only thing I could pull from your world." She hands it to me and I pull it to me in a hug. "Thank you my lady." I whisper. She nods her head.

"I found that you missed this almost more than anything." And pulling out a brown leather satchel, she handed it to Amanda. Amanda gasps out a thank you.

I recognize the bag as her art bag. I finger the surface of my smooth, black guitar case. Though I am over joyed to have my guitar with me, a few tears still leak out from my eyes. Amanda and I are leaving Pearl and Darkening dawn here along with Autumn's horse Spring. All the other horses, as well as Bill, are staying here as well.

The horses are all here so we can say goodbye to them. I grab onto the side straps of his halter and pull his head down to mine. "I will miss you my friend. Come if I call." Kissing his nose I release his head. He tugs on his lead rope and tries to trot over to me but the elf holding his lead rope doesn't let him go far. I wave to him and step inside the boat. Picking up an oar, I start to row behind Aragorn.

"So what is in the hard, funny shaped case Lily?" I smile sadly at Gimli. "A guitar Gimli. When we stop for lunch break I will show you."

When we settle down on the shore for a break from the water and for lunch, I sit next to Gimli and lay the case out in front of me. Opening it I say "Behold my guitar."

Gimli frowns. "What is it supposed to do? It looks like a weapon or something." I look at Gimli in disbelief. Boromir gives a soft mocking laugh. "Yes_ lady_ Lily. What is this strange object?" He laughs again. I scowl. "It makes music you idiot. Watch." I pull it out and test the strings to make sure they are good and tight. Satisfied, I pull my guitar onto my lap and place my left fingers on the strings of the neck. Then I pull a pick out of a hidden pocket in the case and give the guitar a light strum. What should I play?"

On the edge lookin over

All I see is a four leaf clover

Maybe a sign of things to come

Should I jump, or should I run?

After I fall, where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall, where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

It's as clear as the blue sky

I don't fear you tellin me a lie

So I'll become your only dancer

And let the sunrise bring the answer

After I fall, where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall, where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

You're a move I wanna make

You're a chance I'm gonna take

You're every dream rolled up in one

After I fall, where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall, where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

"That was really pretty Lily. Is it a song from your world?" I nod at Pippin. "Yes Pippin. It is written and sung by a lady named Lee Ann Womack, its called after I fall."

"Can you do another song?" I smile at Merry. "Sure Merry."

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance..

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

"Is that also from this Lee Ann Womack?" Boromir glares at me. "Yes Boromir. It is. Its called I hope you dance. Thanks for singing the back ground lyrics Amanda." Amanda nods and smiles at me. " How did you learn to play this instrument Lily?" I look up at Aragorn. "I started when I was a little girl. I was only six years old. A teacher would come and teach me how to play." Legolas looks at it closely. "It is beautifully crafted. Do people in your world all play guitar?" I shake my head. "No. Not all of them, but allot do." "It was very beautiful lass. Play some more for us." So that's what I end up doing for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people's! I have come back to give you more. Isn't that great?! Well,,,,,,,,GUESS WHAT! I finally watched the two towers and the return of the king. Can you guys keep a secret? I am totally crazy about Faramir. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here You Go!

**Amanda's pov**

I sit behind Legolas with my leaning against my back. My eyes are starting to droop closed and the sun feels really good. Its like my body is trying to collect all of the warmth and absorb it into my very blood. "Amanda. Do you want to go swimming with me?" I glance up at Lily and shake my head. "You go on without me Lily. I am gonna stay here in the sun." I don't add my main reason though. And that is that I want to keep leaning up against Legolas. Its funny. Legolas actually asked Aragorn if it would be okay for him to court me. Of course Aragorn said yes as long as we don't become a problem. I look over at Lily. She is unstrapping both of her swords and her belt and has laid them at her feet. She then takes off her shoes. She is still wearing her heels from when we arrived for the simple reason that Elrond told us it might be a good idea for us to remain wearing what we were wearing when we arrived. And the heels are the only shoes she can morph into different bodies with and they will still be there on her feet, when she returns to her human body. Thats when Lily carefully stands up. Aragorn doesn't seem to like the idea of her standing in the boat and slows his down ust a little bit.

Thats when she jumps. She surprising did not tip the boat when she did that. She has dissappeared beneath thewater and is not coming back up. I snicker.

That naughty girl. She is probably getting ready to scare the living day lights out of Gimli or Boromir. I look over at Autumn. Autumn is talking intensly with Boromir and they seem to enjoy their conversation. And thats when I feel it. A bump that came from something underneath the boat. Gimli wakes up from his drowse a little startled.

He chuckles when he sees me leaning up against Legolas' back with my cheek resting on his shoulder. I decide the bump was nothing and close my eyes.

And thats why I miss it. "AHHHH!" My eyes snap open when I hear Gimli's surprised holler and I glance behind at the same time as Legolas, only to see the midnight blue fin of a mermaid dissappear beneath the water. Everyone in our company has glanced back to look at what was going on and had also seen the blue fin dissappear.

Everyone laughs lightly at Gimli's shaken look until Lily goes diving over him again. And then over Legolas and I. I gasp as tiny droplet of cold river water splash onto my sun warmed skin. Everyone is now laughing thouroghly as Lily does it over and over again. Jumping first over my boat, and then over Boromirs boat, and then over Aragorns.

Just as she jumps over Aragorn, a shaft of light falls directly on her. We watch in awe as she sails over. The water streaming down her back and tail, leaving shining droplets of beauty seeming to hang in the air in her wake. Her tail shines as if the very stars are strewn across it, and her hair streams out behind her. Even Boromir looks wonder struck. Its as if we are suspended in time in this one moment. A respite from the troubles of middle earth. A break where we can forget our problems.

And then the spell is broken as Lily sails back into the water, dissapearing from view. Everyone seems to let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

I lean back up against Legolas. I suddenly miss my mom very much. I close my eys and listen to Legolas' breathing and slowly my world falls into dreams.

**Lily's pov**

Well that went well. I now swim along side Aragorns boat and watch as he rows. "I could push it." He looks at me, as if broken from his thoughts. "I could push the boat for you. Give your arms a break. May I?" He looks at me and says "If you wish." I nod. Swimming to the back of the boat, I place my hands on the smooth wood.

As soon as I start to push we start to go to fast for the other two boats. Soon Amanda joins me in her mermaid form and she pushes Legolas' boat. I then get an idea. Asing sam for some of his rope, I make a make shift harness. It goes around my shoulders just like back pack straps. Slipping it on I make some loops for Amandas shoulders.

She slips it on as well, and now we are side by side in front of the boats and wait as Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir tie the boats together. They were and are still very skeptical about this boat pulling business but do as we ask. As soon as the boats are tied Amanda and I start to pull.

Before we know it we are making very good speed. We should be in the place where we get attacked in about a day. Due to us pulling the boats we could have gotten to the place where we will get attacked allot sooner but because I got hurt we spent some extra time in Lothlorien and now we are making up for lost time.

We reached the place where we are going to get attacked much sooner than I thought. Taking this time to make sure that my swords belts are tied properly around my waist, I look at Amanda. She is tense and restless. So am I. I have decided what I am going to do. I am going to remain with legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

I have a gut feeling that Autumn will stick with them to. The thing that made me decide for this course of action was because if I let Boromir die then his death will be on my head. I stand up and walk to the waters edge. I am wearing everything that I wore when I arrived here in middle earth. Even the jewelry and heels. The dress is still not dirty or ripped. The heels seemed to have a some sort of magical property as well, because no matter what I step on, the heels do not let my feet or themselves get damaged.

I have no clue what the jewelry does but who cares. Amanda is also wearing everything from when she arrived. Luckily she wore flats to the dance.

I glance over at her again and I know. She is going to go with Frodo. I was hoping that because of her courting Legolas that she would stay with us but I guess not.

It happened so quickly I was still not prepared. I run like nothing ever before. I left Aragorn somewhere behind me which drives me crazy, and am now headed in Boromirs direction. Autumn is running right next to me and something hits me. I realize that Autumn loves Boromir. Now I have to save him. As soon as we reach him Autumn throws herself into the fray, frantically fighting to reach Boromir. I will not keep Merry and Pippin from getting caught because it is important for them to get caught.

I quickly morph and jump in front of Autumn and Boromir, who have just reached each other, just as the first arrow flies. I watch as Pippin and Merry get carried off and roar as the arrow hits me. I tuck my wings up tightly against my back so that they won't get damaged. Then the next arrow flies. It also hits me. Luckily they are both shoulder hits. And then the third arrow flies. I watch as it ripps through the air, and notice that it is aimed for my throat. I use my long scaly tail to smack Boromir and Autumn to the groun, while the smae time letting myself just drop. It whistles right past me. Jumping up I lunge at the vile creature and snap his neck in one bite. I look at Aragorn who has just fought off the last of the Uruk Hai'. He takes a quick peek at Boromir and Autumn and then hurries over to me. He carefully traces around the wounds of the arrows and gently pulls each one out. I give a slight rumble in my chest when he does. His fingers leave little trails of fire where ever he touchs my scales as he examines my two, and only two, wounds. When he finishes he embraces Boromir who tell him that I just saved his life. I quickly morph into my human form so that can assess the damage of my shoulder better, and flinch in surprise when Boromir appears right in front of me. "Thank you for saving my life. I have been a complete fool for the way I have treated you and for that I am sorry. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did and I ask for your forgiveness." I blink. "You are fogiven Boromir. Shall we now be friends?"

**Oooh! Cliffy! I know. I am mean. But I do this because I love you guys and want you to come back. Well any way. I will be continueing this story under this title and will not quit writing because i finally got to watch the two towers and the return of the king. I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! I know i've been gone for a really long time and for that I am sorry. But i have been really busy.**

**Oh well. Anyway, what I am about to say is not to reprimand my amazing reviewers but just to make something a little bit more clear.**

_**I really don't like recieving negative criticism in the form of a review for the whole world to see. So if you are going to give me some negative criticism, please give it to me in a PM. Thank you for your time and for reading this.**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Cheyenne.**_

**Lily's pov.**

He said yes. So now, as the last remaining people in the company run after the Uruk Hai', I am actually not mad with Boromir for once.

As I run next to Aragorn I smile inside. Autumn can stay with Boromir. He is not dead. And now that the ring is so far away, he is not the grumpy thing he was a few hours ago. The shadows and darkness in his eyes are gone. He is less grim then he was. He and Autumn are running side by side right now. Holding hands. He was not to happy when I broke his horn and the weapons of the enemy's he defeated, and after taking his cloak and slashing some holes into it, and splashing orc blood, and some of my own blood onto it, I laid the cloak on the bottom of the boat, and then laid the broken horn, and the weapons of his enemies on top of it. He actually frowned at me.

But of course I can't hold it against him. He doesn't know why I do this. He doesn't know that for real he should have died. Poor guy.

We have been running for a few days now and my feet are really starting to hurt. If you have never run for a whole day in heels you do not know what I am going through. If you have, you can understand why I took them off after three hours of running on the first day. I didn't even last a day.

I stop when Legolas stops. I wonder why he has stopped. I slow down and let myself slowly drift away from Aragorn side.

I walk back to stand by Leglas's side. Laying my hand on his shoulder I say "Why did you stop Legolas?" He lays his hand over mine. "I worry for her. And I am sad she left without me. I wished to go by her side." His eyes gaze down at the ground. I look up and watch Aragorn who has turned to look back at us. I guess he knows that Legolas needs a moment and that he and I will catch up later, for he looks forward and starts running again. "I miss her too Legolas. But she will be all right. She will come back to you. Just continue to believe in her and continue on in your love for her. Be strong for her if for no one else." He looks up at me and I give him a small smile.

Then he says something that has me blushing like mad and stuttering like a fool. "You are falling in love for Aragorn aren't you?" He smiles at me as I try, unsuccessfully, to string a proper sentence together. "Try to figure it out before something tears you to apart okay?" He pats my hand and starts running. Leaving me standing there for about a full minute trying to figure out whats just happened to me. Me? In love with Aragorn? I don't think so. And I don't care if you think I am in denial.

I am running next to Aragorn when the Rohan soldiers go running by. I follow along with the others as Aragorn jumps out saying "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Ridder Mark?" I had quickly slipped on my shoes again. As the soldiers pointed there spears at us while Eomer sat forward on his horse.

"A elf, a ranger, a human, a dwarf and two women traveling together. What are your names?" I look at Gimli. Waiting for him to say something.

"I will you give you my name horse master if you give me yours." I smile at Gimli's ruff voice and pat him discretely on the back.

I roll my eyes as Eomer swings off of his horse and strode toward Gimli. "I would cut off your head if it stood just a bit higher off the ground." I laugh quietly as Legolas said while notching a arrow to his bow "You would die before your stroke fell." I jump slightly in surprise when Boromir and Autumn unsheath there swords and boromir says "And we stand behind him." I had forgotten about those two. I never thought that they would say something. I am also surprised that Boromir didn't seem to recognize Eomer and that Eomer didn't recognize Boromir. Their countries were allies. Wouldn't they have known each other?

I sidle up to Aragorn as he said "Peace Legolas." I watch Eomer's face as Aragorn says "We are tracking a band of Uruk Hai'. They have taken two of our companions."

I block out all of the rest until Eomer signals for three riderless horses to be brought forward. Hasufel and Arod. I don't yet know the name of the third, because he was in the books, but they didn't mention his name because Gimli chose to ride behind Legolas. I smile at Eomer when Aragorn motions for me to mount Hasufel, and so I slowly mount up into Hasufel's saddle.

I wish Darkening Dawn was here with me. And just as I start to sit down, while Aragorn is still talking to Eomer, it seems my wish comes true. For that's when I hear a loud whinny come rolling in on the breeze and then there is Darkening Dawn, his black coat gleaming in the sun. He is a beautiful thing to behold.

The Rohirrim soldiers all turn to him marveling. They are all talking and whispering about how he looks and all the good and bad things. And how they have never seen a horse like him before. I wonder why he is here. I didn't even call for him! But who cares? All I care about is that he is here. I quickly dismount and hear the soldiers, including Eomer, wondering who he belongs to and if the owner would be willing to part with him. As soon as Darkening Dawn is only a short ways away, I toss Hasufel's reins to Aragorn, and run past all the soldiers. Running forward, I skid to a stop in front of Darkening Dawn just as he skids to a stop in front of me. And without thinking of how he might react, I throw my arms around his neck. I bury my face into his beautiful, wavy mane, and marvel when I feel the strong muscles in his neck rippling.

I hear the soldiers muttering behind me. They must have seen my open back when I ran to Darkening Dawn. I smile and laugh into darkening Dawns neck when he snuffles my hair, taking in my scent. Pulling back I stroke his face. He is wearing a beautiful bridle of silver leather, with silver buckles, fastenings, and bit. He looks amazing. His coat gleaming like anything, his head held high, his body filled out to the proper weight, all the pounds he had lost during our journey all back. But he still seems to be in really good shape. I take a little peak at his back. No saddle. Great! I will get to ride bare back again. Riding him bare back was always one of my favorite things to do.

Giving his face one last stroke I lead him back to my friends. Aragorn greets him with a pat on the shoulder, Legolas greets him with soft spoken word in elvish, Boromir greets him with a slap on his left hip, and Autumn greets him with a soft stroke down his face. When she strokes him across the face I guess it seems to remind him of something, because he gives a loud huff -which I could've sworn was a huff of annoyance- and turning his head to look back, he stretched out his neck and gave a long whinny. What is he doing? My question is quickly answered when I see Autumn's mare, Spring, come running over the hill. Autumn gives a little squeal of delight and recognition, and runs forward the very same way I did. When she is done greeting her solid brown horse, she leads Spring over to where we are. I notice that Spring is wearing a bridle as well as a saddle. I guess that Autumn doesn't ride bareback. Darkening Dawn places a little nip on her shoulder and then on the top of her bottom. He must have gotten annoyed with her during their trip over. Placing a hand over his nose, I give him a soft kiss. Letting go, I gather his reins in my left hand and from his left side, I jump up onto his back. His back is smooth and arched beneath me, and I revel in the contact with my friend. When I sit down properly, Darkening Dawn lifts his head and arches his neck, while at the same time holding his tail up in a flowing waterfall of black. I stifle a giggle when he starts to prance in place. Silly stallion.

Smiling, Autumn goes back to the spot we were hiding in, and pulls my guitar case from its hiding place. Handing it up to me, I smile and take it from her. Slinging it onto my back, I make sure its settled comfortably on my shoulder and back, and then make sure my swords are properly strapped on. I have worn them for everyday of our journey and now it feels weird for me when they are not sitting in their respective places on my hips. Trotting up to where Aragorn is seated upon Hasufel, I nod my head to Eomer. He nods his head back. Smiling widely, I run alongside Aragorn, off the hill, and away from the banished riders of Rohan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peoples! Okay so I know this short but I wanted to give you a chapter about Amanda. I thought it would be refreshing. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. Thank so much to all of you have favorited reviewed or followed! It means allot to me. Really it does.**

LOVE,  
Cheyenne

**Amanda's pov.**

I look around. Frodo is on my left and on his left is Sam. My whole body aches and my feet hurt but I am just glad that I am wearing flats, unlike Lily who is wearing two inch heels. I am still amazed my dress doesn't have a single tear or stain on it, but I guess I shouldn't be since its magic.

I miss Legolas more then anything. I miss his blue eyes, his pale golden hair, his tallness that makes me feel so short, his sweet smile, the adorable twinkle in his eyes.

I miss everything about him. I truly do. But I can't dwell on that now. My job now lies in making this journey as easy as possible for Sam and Frodo. That's my duty now.

I look down at Frodo and say "Everything will be alright Frodo. We'll get through this. All of us. Together." And then I walk forward.

As we rest for the night I vote for first watch. Glad for the quiet and solitude so that I can finally mourn leaving him. My tears making silent tracks down my face, I sob under my breath. Oh how I miss him. I never knew it would hurt so bad. It hurts. When all this over, I will never leave Legolas ever again. But for now I have to settle for loving him from afar. Without seeing his face, or hearing his voice. But I will still love him and I will get through this and go back to him. I will.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I had major writers block but I still popped this chapter out for you guys. Isn't that sweet of me?  
So just as a warning, there is a feminine issue in the beginning, so if you don't want to read about stuff like that, just skip over it. For you are going to hear [more like read] how Lily deals with having her period without help from her kind maid back in Rivendell.  
**

**And I myself don't really like the tirade at the end but because of my writers block I couldn't come up with anything better. So... Sorry? Anyway just read the chappie and I hope you guys like it.**

**Lily pov.**

Okay. So riding a horse when you get your period is not the nicest thing to deal with. It is disgusting! I felt like some disgusting, gross creature that didn't care a fig about its own personal hygiene. Enough said. So, your probably wondering how I dealt with this problem hmmm? Well it wasn't easy let me tell you that.

I had felt the blood being released from my body, and panicked. So, slowing Darkening Dawn to a stop, I quickly jumped off of his back, hoping that Autumn would notice my stop. She did. I had breathed a sigh of relief and waited for her to reach me. I thought that because she was born here in middle earth she would be able to give me some tips on how to deal with this unwanted visitor. And she did. As soon as she got to me I told her of my plight. She had given me a sympathetic smile though before saying  
"I will hang a blanket over one of the horses and you can stand behind it to do what you need to do." Doing as she said, she had spread a blanket over Spring's side and I stood behind it. She had given me some cloth that she said was made for this type of thing. It was soft and absorbent and would soak up all of the blood that was trying to make its appearance. I had been unpleasantly surprised that I had gotten my period considering that I hadn't had it since leaving Rivendell. The reason being for that is because my body tends to know when I am in a stressful situation, and a certain thing won't arrive when it should, and come late.  
Following Autumns instructions, I was soon ready to get back into the saddle, well, er, um, onto my horses bare back which probably had my blood on it now.  
I cursed under my breath when I found that piece of info to be correct true. But, never the less, I still mounted him, and rode after Autumn who was galloping to catch up to the fellowship that had now stopped and were irritatedly waiting for us.  
Their expressions were all pretty sour and unhappy. Especially when they found out I was the reason that we had stopped. They had wanted an explanation and wouldn't stop pestering me for one and so I didn't really know what to say. Needless to say I was pretty flustered. So when Gimli had shouted at me to just tell them why I had stopped, I almost shouted back. "Well obviously you guys are to dense to see that I clearly am embarrassed by what has just occurred, but!" I strung out the word 'but' a little bit just to show my annoyance and finished my sentence. "Since you guys so pleasantly insisted and don't care about my feelings in the matter, I have my monthly visitor and needed some help from Autumn!" I had then scowled, and ridden Darkening Dawn off at a break neck pace. I was thoroughly embarrassed and had not wished to spend a second longer in their presence. Autumn didn't even try to help me out of the situation! Ugh! Some friends they were being.

So now, I sit here on top of Darkening Dawn, while the rest of the company is on the ground looking for any signs for the hobbits. I am not sure, but I think that the hobbits meet a ent in the forest next to us. I frown. Why can't I remember the details or know for sure that the hobbits meet a ent in these trees? Its like my memories of this are clouding over. Just like the time when Gandalf fell into the chasm in Moria. I had forgotten that he was going to come back to us, and that he going to live. I could only remember that he was going to become a white wizard. Just like now, it was like a foggy cloud of mist had hidden my memories of everything that was going to happen in this world. Shaking my head, the fog suddenly vanished. But the uncertainty about the hobbits meeting a ent remained. Like the fog and mist had washed that piece of my memory clean. I shrugged. At least we would be seeing Gandalf soon and he could tell me what was happening. We were going to meet him soon, right? I groaned in annoyance of not being able to know for sure.

I guess I should have been on the ground with the others, and pretended to search for the hobbits, because before I knew it Aragorn looked up at me, and asking me why I wasn't helping... Well one thing led to another and, well, They kind of found out that I knew what was going to happen to all of them.

"What do you mean? Of course you helping will be useful!" I clenched my jaw. "No it won't! I know that we won't find them here! They are-" I quickly shut-up.  
I can't believe I just let that slip. During our argument I had slipped off of Darkening Dawn's back, and let go of his reins. He was not happy that Aragorn was yelling at me. You see, he is a very protective stallion, and doesn't like it when men come near me. Kind of like a watch dog. Aragorn froze. Then he tensed, figuring out what I said.  
"You knew this would happen didn't you?" His voice was calm and quiet, but it got everyone to look at him and then at me. I shivered slightly. Calm and quiet with a angry Aragorn didn't sound safe. "You knew they would be captured." It was not a question. I glared at him and stood up straighter, my chest slightly forward, breathing deeply, my hands clenched in fists, my eyes narrowed, and face stern. "You knew that this would happen. You knew Boromir was going to get hurt. You knew something."  
His mind must have been going a hundred miles an hour, because he then said "He was going to die wasn't he? That's why you jumped in front of him. That's why you started running to him. You knew what was going to happen to him. You knew everything that has happened to us. You knew it all! So you also know whats _going to happen_ to us all! All of the little words of comfort, and the silent hints. You knew it all! You hid things from us! We trusted you and you hid things from us! You betrayed us."  
he turns his back to me. I look at Autumn and Boromir. Boromir has her pulled up against him and he is glaring at me. I look Autumn in the eyes and see many things.  
Hurt, a hint of gratefullness for saving Boromir, but the one that out rules everything, is the disgust for hiding things from her. I thought our friendship was stronger then this. But I guess I as wrong. I look at Legolas. He looks hurt and sad, but it seems like his thoughts aren't really about what I did. Like they are very far away.

I am just about to look at Gimli when Aragorn seems to have realized something, cause he quickly turns around and looks at me with a more then disgusted look on his face and in his eyes. He looks infuriated. It is almost scary how he is looking at me. "You knew Gandalf was going to die." Its definitely not a question. I feel every ones eyes turn onto me, with no kindness in them. I remain silent as he stalks towards me, now only two feet away from me. This is not the man I have come to call master. This is not the man who sends flutters through out my entire being with just one touch, look, or word. This man is infuriated. This man looks ready to kill. "You knew he would die!"  
"You knew what was going to happen to him! You could have saved him but you let him fall! You're a traitor!" His voice is harsh and spears me to my very core and being.  
_You're a traitor!_ His words bounce around my skull. He didn't really call me that, did he? He did. I never thought I would hear words like that came from the company and have them directed at me. I flinch. "You knew everything that was going to happen since the day you arrived! You knew even in Rivendell at the council!" He takes another step forward. We are now only a foot apart. I refuse to tremble, or to flinch. "You are a traitor! You are no longer a part of the fellowship! Now get out of our sight you traitor!"  
When I refuse to move though, he raises his hands and shoves me from him. I land hard on my bottom and cry out from being startled and from the slight pain. He starts to move forward, but whatever he was going to do I will never know. Because at that moment, Darkening Dawn decides enough is enough, and he lunges forward, in between Aragorn and my fallen figure. Aragorn steps back as my stallion bares his teeth at him and tries to bite him. His screams of anger out doing Aragorns. That's my boy.  
My number one guy, my overly protective stallion, my protector.  
As soon as Aragorn is more then five feet away from my fallen form, Darkening Dawn turns to me. I look to Gimli. The only person who I haven't looked at during this entire episode. He holds his axe in his hand and looks ready to behead me. Looking again to Legolas, Autumn, and Boromir, I see that they all have the same look of hate, disgust, and betrayal in their eyes. Looking back to Aragorn. Jumping back up to my feet, I yell at him in the heat of the moment, forgetting about the feelings that I may have been harboring for this man, forgetting the smile that always warmed my heart, the fire that his touch left on my skin, the way my heart thumped in my chest whenever he was next to me, the way his eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. I forget it all in the heat of this moment, my mind banishing it all from me. Not thinking as I say these next words though I might regret them later. As I yell I walk around my giant black stallion, and stand in front of Aragorn.  
"You are so quick to judge my actions! You think you know everything about my decisions! the reasons why I do things! Fine! If you want me to leave I will leave! But don't expect me to come back! Who would want to be a part of your stupid fellowship anyway? I thought you guys were my friends! I thought I could trust you! I was wrong! Don't ever come near me again! Don't talk to me! Don't follow me! Don't touch me! Don't even come near me! I can't believe I ever called you my friend or that I loved you am my master! That I even called you that is beyond me"  
And because all of my words were directed to him though some were for everybody, I turn and look at the others before shouting "And it goes for all of you as well!"  
I then jump onto Darkening Dawns back and finish by yelling out to them all "I almost regret saving your life Boromir! I knew that the ring got a hold of you and that you attacked Frodo! You tried to kill him so that you could take the ring from him and take it to Gondor! And you call me a traitor? Ha! Know this you puny, lesser beings! I do all things for a reason! And now you will no longer have me! And you Legolas! Think twice before you are disgusted by me and call me a traitor for Amanda knows everything as well.  
She knows as much as myself! She also knew what would happen to Gandalf and to Boromir! She knew it all as well! And you Gimli! I thought that I could trust you! You are turning out to be as bad as the elf! And you Autumn! I let you ride on my back! I let you put a saddle upon me! I gave you something that no other could have and you thrust it back into me face! And you Aragorn! To think I called you master! That I let you control me the way I would let no other! You will all rue this day! You will rue what you have said to me! You lowly creatures." I snarled the last piece of my ranting tirade and giving Darkening Dawn a gentle kick in the side, I rode him at top speed over the rolling plains of grass. Not looking back.

**So... Yeah, I know. I left you guys just hanging there wondering whats going to happen. How evil of me. Well, for this chapter, I would definitely not mind recieving over ten reviews. No I would not. So, be dears and leave me a review. I will give you a treat some way or another. **  
**Well I gotta go my sweets so have a beautiful week and God bless!**

**LOVE,**  
** Cheyenne**


	13. Chapter 13

**So hello dear peoples! i have decided to be nice and that even though I don't have ten reviews for the last chapter and only had one, I have decided to update again! I know. I know. This is the first time I have updated two days in a row. Isn't it nice of me to do so?  
Oh yeah! Since today my writer's block left, I have written all the way up to chapter eighteen and will be updating a little bit more often.  
I did change the story a bit {not stuff that I already wrote but about stuff that was going to happen} And so I am not quite sure if I like it so far. Oh well.  
But enough of my chattering and jebberjawing, and here is chapter thirteen!**

**Amanda's pov**

I growl low in my throat. Ooops. Side affect of not being a dragon for a while. Now I know what Lily felt like when she had that sword fight with Aragorn.  
I wonder whats going on with them right now. I now whats going on with us. Frodo has decided to let Gollum come with us. Gollum absolutely despises me.  
He hisses at me and hates my bright white clothing and jewelry. Yesterday I had wanted to take all of my jewelry off, but then Frodo and Sam had stopped me saying  
"I thought Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had told you to keep wearing the entire outfit? Even the Jewelry." So of course I couldn't argue with that, so I continued to wear it all. Right now though, I am sketching a full picture of Gollum on all fours. It actually looks just like him. Finishing the last detail of the sketch, I flip the page and start working on one of my many pictures of Legolas. It has his quiet smile, and sweet warm eyes. I let a tear streak down my cheek. Oh how I miss him.  
I quickly slap my sketch book closed and slip it into my sketch bag. I sigh and lean back wear I am perched.  
My perch is a nice sized tree that has a fork about four feet off the ground and is concealed by branches and leaves.  
Sighing yet again, I let myself drift in between sleep and wakefulness. And what I dream is not comforting. It is of Lily riding through a vast plain, alone.

_The fields are yellow and green and I can vaguely recognize them as the fields of Rohan. What is she doing out here without the company?  
I try to call out to her but I can't. I have no voice in this visions. But I am delighted when I realize I can hear some of her thoughts, but then horrifies when I hear them.  
Her thoughts are all over the place. Yelling things in the echoes and confines of her mind. Her thoughts all consist of a argument she has had with the remains of the company. And all of the pieces she replays in her mind aren't pretty. The words she yelled were horrible. But so were the ones that Aragorn yelled.  
I wince when I feel the hurt that she is feeling. Oh how I wish that I was there with her. Nut then I wouldn't be here with Frodo. He is my master now. Just like he is Sams and Gollum's.  
I continue to watch as the grass zips by her and Darkening Dawn and wonder how Darkening Dawn got to her. As soon as think that, I notice a presence beside me.  
Turning my head, I see lady Galadriel. Her body and voice shimmery. "What happened to Lily and how come I am having a dream about what she is doing?"  
When lady Galadriel turns to look at me I see a faint hint of glimmering tears in her eyes. "She had broken away from the company Amanda. She is hurt and broken. If she gets caught by the enemy I am afraid that she may bow to his will, and serve him just like the nazguls." I tremble and turn to continue watching Lily race after nothing.  
"Will she get caught?" I hear her sigh. "I do not know my child. She is running from hurt and pain. Who knows what will happen? As for why and how you are here, I am here to teach you how to give dreams to other people, and how to watch people through dreams. Its a hard form of concentration and you have to be skilled to to maintain your concentration, and the spell to do it." I hear her shift beside me, but I don't avert my attention to Lily who is still riding Darkening Dawn at a break neck pace.  
After she is done telling and teaching me how to do the thing with the dreams, she says "Now you just have to hope that your friend will not get captured. Also, do not try to contact or watch the people of the enemy or the enemy. For if you do, Sauron would be able to feel your presence, and he might succeed in capturing your soul. And that could be fatal." I can tell she is about to leave when I say "I have a question. Every now and then its like i can't remember what is going to happen. Certain things are getting clouded over and sometimes it doesn't go away. Details and memories are fading. And as the days go by its been getting worse and worse. What is it?"  
She looks at me curiously, before knowing dawns upon her face. "It seems that you are tied to the land Amanda. And as the evil in the land gets stronger your memories of what is to come will start to fade. Soon you will not be able to remember." I look at her shocked. "I am tied to the land?" She nods. "You mean like the elves?" She smiles at me and nods again. "Wow.." She starts to fade and I can tell that I am also going to fade pretty soon, so I say "Lady Galadriel?" She turns to look at me.  
"Thank you, For everything. For sending Darkening Dawn to Lily, for showing about the dreams, and for showing me Lily. Thank you." She smiles at me and then she is completely gone. faded and lost to my eyes. I quickly turn to the image of Lily still riding Darkening Dawn at a break neck pace and shake my head. And then I fade out of the dream and vision. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello peoples! So again I updated very quickly.  
Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means allot to me. But you already knew that.  
Here is chapter fourteen and sadly this story is nearing its end. I know you guys probably don't think so, but I am actually writing the last chapters and should soon be done. Then all I have to do is update them.  
Though I am going to write a sequel.  
If you guys want me to, so let me know!  
But enough of yappin and here is chapter fourteen!**

**Lily's pov.**

When I finally slow Darkening Dawn to a stop, he snorts thankfully. Jumping off of his back, I let him catch his breath and nibble on the grass beside me.  
Laying down on my back, I watch the strands of grass that wave around me, each one of those blades ignorant of the evil that is going on this world.  
I sigh. How could they say that to me? How could they judge my actions like that? Gandalf knew and he didn't get made at me. He told me to not tell them!  
So why were they so mad? Oh. Right. I never told them that Gandalf knew I knew, and that he told me not to say anything. Oh well. Soon he will meet them and tell them about it. I think. I groan in frustration as another cloud of mist covers my memories. But my frustration quickly turns to concern as it starts to cover more and more.  
I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding when the cloudy mist finally stops. But it doesn't go away.

After a couple hours pass, it still hasn't gone away, and I really want to go to sleep, but I am afraid that if I do, then when I wake up I won't be able to remember at anything at all. So sighing, I get up and walk to the edge of the forest. As I rode Darkening Dawn, I decided to keep to the edge of the forest. Good thing I did cause now I can bathe.  
If I can find the river that I think is called, Ent wash? I am not entirely sure. But. At least I found the river. I smile as Darkening Dawn sloshes into it and greedily gulps large amounts of the water. I am glad he followed me. Leaving him there, I go back to field of grass and pick up my guitar case, and quickly make my way back to the my waiting stallion. Laying down my guitar case, I lay my swords -in their scabbards- next to it, along with their belts. I am no longer amazed that my dress doesn't rip or stain, just glad and thankful. So, pulling it off, I do decide to give it a wash to get rid of all the smell that may cling to it, considering that it can gain smells even though it can't gain stains or rips. So, taking it and my underwear and bra, I take them into the river with me, and thoroughly wash them.  
When they are completely soaking wet, and no longer smell like dirt, blood, and grime, only of the clean forest water, and forest air, I wring them out and hang them up on some branches in a patch of light. Then I go back to the river and, taking off all of my jewelry, wash my entire body and my hair. And it feels amazing!  
I feel clean and fresh, and smell it to. I then wade over to Darkening Dawn who is standing knee deep in the water, and start to scrub him as well. Splashing his coat clean with the nice water. And he seems to enjoy it. When he is completely clean, I decide to give myself one more rinse and then just paddle around in the slow moving river.  
The water soothing my body and muscles.

When I finally grow tired of the water, I wade out and grabbing my clothes and Darkening Dawns bridle, and walk back to the field of grass. Darkening Dawn is already there, munching away at the green stalks that sway all around his knees, and so leaving my stuff there, I head back to go get my guitar case, and swords.  
I had put all my jewelry in my guitar case so I wouldn't lose it, and it turns out to be very handy.  
When I arrive back to darkening Dawn, my underwear and bra are already dry, so I put them on so I am not entirely naked as the day I was born.  
Darkening Dawn is already almost dry and his coat looks beautiful. Smiling, I pull my guitar from its case and start to strum. The strumming quickly becoming a song.

It's like jumping

It's like leaping

It's like walking on the ceiling

It's like floating

It's like flying through the air

It's like soaring

It's like gliding

It's a rocket ship you're riding

It's a feeling that can take you anywhere

So why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

I don't know

There was passion

There was laughter

The first morning after

I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground

Every time we were together

We talked about forever

I was certain it was Heaven we had found

So why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

I don't know

But you can't live your life

Walking in the clouds

Sooner or later

You have to come down

It's like a knife

Through the heart

When it all comes apart

It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon

It's a hole

It's a cave

It's kinda like a grave

When he tells you that he's found somebody new

So why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

Now I know

Ooh, why they call it falling

Why they call it falling

Now I know

By the end of the song I have tears running down my face. Oh why did everything have to go wrong? Why did I slip up? I should have kept my mouth shut and none of this would have happened. Wiping my tears away, I put my guitar away and put on my dress. It glimmers and shines in the sun, and I look like I am meant for the night time.  
Grabbing Darkening Dawns bridle, I put them on him and sling my guitar case over my back, and strap on my swords. Putting on my round toe, two inch heels, I jump onto my stallions back. My dress is splayed out behind me, and covers his bottom and the base of his tail. My legs are bare though up to my thighs, but I don't care. My hair is still splaying out behind me, the straight locks and strands falling down my back. So grabbing the last piece of jewelry that I didn't put on yet, I pull my hair up and clip the pin into it. So, doing a check over all of my stuff, I make sure that I am wearing my bracelet on my right wrist, my ring on the middle finger of my left hand, my necklace around my neck, the gem falling perfectly in the middle of my chest, right above my sternum, my pin in my hair, and my earrings in my ears. I smile in satisfaction, and make sure my swords are strapped on just right. When I am satisfied they are, I pick up Darkening Dawns reins, and clicking to him, I ride off into the setting sun.  
Hoping that maybe I can cross paths with Eomer, and then when Gadalf finds us, he can take us all to the battle of Helms Deep. At least I think he comes to find Eomer.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody! This chapter has been uploaded to all three of my stories. Please don't be mad at me, but I am going to quit writing all my stories for a while. The only story I won't be post-poning is a left behind story I will soon be posting. I am really sorry but some stuff has been going on with me and I need to get away from fantasy for a while.  
Don't worry I am not quitting or canceling them but just putting them on vacation.  
Hope you guys can forgive me.

LOVE,  
Cheyenne


End file.
